Sun and Moon
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Moon is a young girl from the Kanto region. But she was never allowed on a Pokemon journey for one reason, her lack of a voice. But when her strange telepathic ability with Pokemon is revealed, she is allowed to become a trainer when her mom moves them to the Alola region. Together with her Pokemon, she hopes to go far and maybe become the Pokemon champion despite her disability.
1. Arrival

Hi, minna. To be honest, rewriting Alola's story may be a little awkward for me. However, I'll explain this straight up. This is based on the original sun and moon games, not the remakes. However, that won't stop me from potentially using Pokemon that u can only catch in USUM (Such as Buneary)..

* * *

Sitting down on my computer, I gently move some magazines around and boot up my computer. Looking around, he could see a video chat thingie from the Alola region's professor. Letting a little air from my lungs in a sigh, I clicked on the file and waited for the thing to connect up. After all, Alola is on the other side of the planet. It can take some time to connect up. Eventually Kukui's face popped up on the screen, with a red and white poke ball in hand. "Morning, cousin," he said, cheerfully. I had no heart to correct him, since I knew Alola was in a different timezone so it was morning there whilst it was evening over here.

Waving, I just smiled at him simply whilst I held my Ditto cushion on my lap - Meowth's claw marks still visible all over the soft surface of the cushion. Lifting up my notebook, I gently wrote something before turning it around for him to see. On the paper was. "Afternoon, Kukui. What are you calling about anyway?" it was a simple question, even if my voice didn't say it out loud.

Smiling at me, he nodded his head to indicate that he was going to explain. Throwing his Rockruff out, I remembered seeing it before when he came over to Kanto for a while. "Well, you and your mother are coming to Alola soon. I thought I'd get your trainer card ready," this made me blink a little, did I hear that correctly. I was getting a trainer card? But mom had said before that she didn't want me going on a Pokemon journey due to my muteness. That was why, me as a 11 year, was still at home with no official Pokemon besides looking after the pet. It seemed like Kukui must have realised my confusion with just one look of my expression, as he gave a hearty chuckle and explained. "I talked to your mom and managed to convince her. So when you get here in Alola, you'll be able to become a Pokemon trainer like the other kids of your age."

Opening my mouth for a second, my voice wanted to say 'Really'. Yet I knew it was impossible. My vocal cords had been removed at birth due to a disease that had inflicted them, if they hadn't have been removed...well they would have killed me. Whilst I do hate my lack of a voice, I have other ways of communication. Namely my notepad and this special bond I share with only Pokemon, that Kukui had observed. That was likely the reason he was going to allow me to train with Pokemon. Lifting my pad up after writing, he heard him read out the same word that came into my head.

"Yes, really," he laughed, filling out my trainer card. If you wanna know, my name is Moon and 'm a 11 year old from the Kanto region. Since my mom fell in love with Kukui's Rockruff and the others, she wanted to move to the Alola region and frankly I don't blame her. Kanto's a little stuffy, not horrible...but it kinda gets boring here. I don't know anything about Alola, its culture or the native Pokemon. And since I was now allowed on my journey, what could be better. "Well, cousin. I must get going as my wife just returned home from work," I nearly mouthed out 'd'aww' at that fact, but I held my pose as he continued. "See ya when you arrive in Alola."

Nodding, I shut down the video chat and switched the computer off. Glancing at the magazine, it was from the alola region but I hadn't had time to read it in whole at the moment. Suddenly, my mom's voice caught my ears and I turned towards my bedroom door. "Moon, would you come help me out down here. These boxes are kinda heavy and Meowth keeps getting under my feet!"

* * *

And it wasn't long before we arrived in Alola, the warm sun was the first thing that hit me. Ahh, it felt so nice and relaxing. From what I heard, the Alola region consisted of 4 small islands with a heavy empathise of friendship and bonds. But what captivated me the most was all the Pokemon, every water type in the sea and the flying types in the air. It felt amazing and I wanted to chat with some of them, but I hadn't even formed a bond as I mentally prepared myself to earn my starter Pokemon. I remember researching the options a little while back, but I can't remember any of them. Am I scatterbrained?...

Sitting on my new bed, it was surprising comfortable. However, I won't let myself get used to it. Reason: It should be obvious, but I'll say anyway. It's cause I'm going on my journey so why do I need to get used to a bed that I'm not staying in? Suddenly, a loud hiss filled my ears and I turned to see mom's Meowth at the door. Smiling, I got up and petted him as I formed a connection. " _What's wrong, did mom send you?_ " I asked mentally. Yes, I'm somewhat psychic if you wanna know. My mom isn't, so I can only assume the gene came from my estranged father. Its not too powerful, but it allows me to chat with my Pokemon. However, its range is a little weak and I can't communicate with a Pokemon too far away.

"Meowth!" would have been what everyone else heard, but I heard something completely different. " _Yah, she send me as she wants to chat. Can ah go back to mah food now?"_ Sometimes, not always, I wonder about how Pokemon speak. Do they all have a strangely accent like Meowth, but it didn't bother me too much. I just wandered how my own Pokemon would be.

" _Alright, thanks!_ " came my response as I stood up, my lips a little wobbly as I held back my tears of joy. I had been longing for this day for so long, having to see all the other kids leave for their journeys around the world. It was horrible, I'd tell you that. A year wait, but now I can finally go out and start my journey. First off though, would be seeing what mom wants. I watched for a few moments as Meowth left the room, he's cries of 'food' soon changing back into the former cries of a Pokemon. Seems like he had left my range, and it was exhausting me to keep the connection anyway.

Stepping out of my bedroom, I glanced to see my mom walking in off the balcony. My blue eyes focused on her as I tilted my head gently, asking what she wanted me for in my own little way. Chuckling, mom gave a little smile and ruffled my black hair gently. "Well, Moon. It's our first day in the Alola region and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable here," I gave a low, smiled nod in reply as I waited for her to continue. "I bet you can't wait to meet all kinds of Alolan Pokemon whilst we're here," that got me more excited as I grinned up at her, offering a thumbs up in the form of 'of course'. Then the sound of the door bell caught me slightly off-guard, but mom just laughed. "That must be Kukui, go let him in."

Running towards the door, I jolted back when it opened itself. This left to a half-glare at Kukui as he nonchalantly walked into the house as if he owned the place. Not gonna complain though, this guy is the one who's allowing me to finally go on a Pokemon journey after all. "Hey, Moon. Welcome to Alola. Boy, you have to be tired from that plane journey. The jet-lag and such. We're certainly a long way from your home region," oh he had no clue how happy that made me feel. Grinning, I nodded my head.

Mom walked over and smiled at him. "We arrived a little way back, it certainly is amazing here."

Waving his hand at her, even though he was only a few feet away. "Hey there, mom. I just let myself in," well, at least, he's honest about it. "Welcome to Alola."

"Of course, I still remember watching you battle all of those Kanto gym leaders back home. It was amazing seeing how you fought courageously even against the hardest ones," smiling widely, she continued. "I've been in love with Alolan Pokemon ever since and decided to move me and Moon here."

Laughing wildly, Kukui continued. "I was supposed to be there studying Pokemon moves, but those gym leaders proved me wrong about my assumptions over my ability to battle," turning to me, he continued. "Well lets get a move on to the next town, cousin. Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get your starter Pokemon, yah!"

I don't care how crazy I looked, but my face lit up at the sound of receiving my starter Pokemon. Kukui must have noticed since he laughed kindly, smiling at my clear interest in Pokemon. I felt like jumping up and down with joy, but that would have been embarrassing around my mom. Then something clicked when I remembered the word 'kahuna' and signed the syllables of the word. Lucky for me, Kukui understood and smiled as he explained. "The kahunas are crazy-strong Pokemon Trainers here in Alola, cousin. On some level, they're unbeatable for regular folks for me and you. However, I'm sure that you'll one day overcome them."

He then paused in thought for a second, before continuing. "And the Kahuna that lives in Iki Town would be more than happy to give any kid their first Pokemon when they wish to go on a journey. Even a trainer such as yourself, yeah."

Mom smiled gently, reaching over to hug me. "These Kahunas sound like they're worth meeting if they're kind enough to give my baby girl a Pokemon," I didn't dodge the hug, but I did grimace at being called a baby. I was 11, not 3! Letting me out of the hug, she put her hands on her hips and said. "You better hurry up and get ready. Your hat, bag and all that are in your bedroom in the boxes. I'm sure you know where to look."

Hearing the word hat, Kukui smiled. "Ooh, I bet you got a styling hat. Just like mine, yeah?" I gave a voiceless chuckle at this, thinking about to how dorky my hat actually looked.

Rushing to my bedroom, I pulled at the box tower and opened it up. Inside, my watermelon patterned bag and pink feathery hat were positioned clean and safe with no damages. Smiling, I pulled the hat out and gently draped it over my short hair. Sure, it was dorky but everyone back home said it looked cute. Then I grabbed the bag and slug it over my shoulder, smiling peacefully. ' _This looks great, I look ready to go on an adventure at last!_ ' I thought, the mere idea of going on a journey bringing excitement and anticipation to my head. All the extreme thoughts lead me to running back out of the bed, seeing mom and Kukui chatting and laughing together like old times.

Noticing me, mom turned and smiled. "You look ready for anything, now. Have fun out there, and don't worry about me being against your journey anymore. Your bond with Pokemon was proven to me, when you confirmed that you could telepathically commune with Meowth. So I believe you'll be more than ready to go on a journey with your Pokemon. "I'll be sure to have everything cleaned up and put away by the time you return home."

After this, Kukui turned around and gave a thumbs up. "Woo, that's a stylin' hat, cousin!" even Meowth voiced his agreement, meowing loudly so everyone in the nearby vicinity for hear. This brought a chuckle from both mom and Kukui, even I cracked a little smile at the idea. Mom went off to clean up and Meowth, whilst Kukui smiled down at me. "Your mom there...whilst unsure, she seemed happy for you to receive your first Pokemon. So let's get going to Iki Town! It's time for you to get your very first Pokemon from the Kahuna, yah!"

Kukui then left, leaving me to ponder for a second. Looking over at mom, she seemed happy as she lifted and opened boxes of clothes. I was going to wave goodbye, but she seemed busy so I just stepped out of the house. I looked around for a second, adjusting myself to the bright sun. Gee, the sun in Kanto was nowhere near as potent and bright. I could see Kukui waving at me from down the path, so I jumped down all the steps and ran over. "Now this is more like it, yeah!" I wondered what he meant, but it explained anyway. "Welcome to paradise, cousin. This is the Alola region! Folks around here live and work with Pokemon, getting along swell!"

He paused, lifting his hand and placing it on my shoulder for support as he was well-aware that I wasn't prepared for a journey. My mom had only recently allowed me to go on one. "After all, you can go anywhere when you got Pokemon helping you out. That's why," he lifted his hand off my shoulder and stepped up the grassy path. "We gotta get you to the Kahuna."

"First, we gotta get to Iki Town. Its not far if we cut up here," he pointed up the path, noticing my intense smile and returning it in kind. On the route, there was a few trainers. A little boy with a Rockruff and a science-y guy, who talked about being able to trade and battle with others. As I caught up to Kukui again, after a short jog up the path. There was a little boy near him, but I paid no mind as he asked. "So, Moon. You're enjoyin' Alola already?" a excited nod jolted my vision up and down, as he smiled down at me. "That's great, soon you'll be completely in the norm here," the little kid from before ran over and gave a smile up to the professor. "Oh look, a little trainer came up to us. What is it?"

The boy seemed excited as he asked. "Professor Kukui, you gotta recommend another move for me and Rattata someday."

Kukui seemed confused though, as he responded. "Why? You already as well aware of the moves you wanna use, yah? You can come find me when your Pokemon learn another move and then I'll battle ya," stepping forward, I followed Kukui and caught sight of a girl with her Pikachu searching through the grass. "See that? When you have Pokemon, you can go into the grass and search for others to add to your team."

Following him further down the path, I caught sight of a genuine Pokemon battle between two trainers. Yungoos and a black Meowth staring each other down, proud of their power. "Trainers are able to go against one another in battle, using their Pokemon that they love."

The younger of the trainers leapt up and down in joy, calling to his Yuugoos. "Come on, Yuugoos. Tackle!" it cried out its name in response, clearly excited for the battle. The little trainer then noticed Kukui and turned around, waving. "Howzit! You're the new kid that just flew in. Let's have a Pokemon battle sometime!"

Waving back, I think I almost forgot about my lack of speech as I opened my mouth and gave a voiceless cough after a while. The little trainer seemed distressed, running over to check on me. Smiling, I ruffled his head and pulled out some paper from within my bag. Writing down that I was fine, he gave a bright smile and nodded. Even though what he said next sounded pitying, he said it in a kind voice that made me think that he wasn't. "So you can't speak, that's sad. Hope you still manage fine as a trainer."

' _Oh, I certainly will._ ' I thought happily, smiling down at him with a nod of the head. The trainer then ran back to continue his battle, an excited glint in his eyes as his Yungoos yipped in agreement. I could hear a mild voice coming from it, low but audible saying that it couldn't wait. My smile only grew at the sight.

Kukui looked at me, with a smile. "Having Pokemon give a whole new way to communicate with others, see?" turning, he glanced at a couple of steps that lead to what I assumed was Iki Town. "Now let's get moving. Iki Town is right over there."

As I made it up the last step, I looked around in amazement at the town. Sure, it was simple in appearance. However everywhere I looked, there was a trainer with their Pokemon. Smiling brightly. Having fun. I wanted to be like that, more than anything. Kukui had done looking around and stepped back, concern on his face. "Looks like the Kahuna isn't around, nor is my assistant," this made me a little confused, he hadn't mentioned anything prior about having an assistant. Hope he or she is nice though. Professor Oak's Aids back in Kanto were kinda boring and too science-y for me. "Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail," sensing my confusion, he explained. "It's the path that leads to the ruins that our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are."

Turning around, he waved over to the path and said. "Would you mind going up the trail and seein' if you can find 'em, I'll stay around here in case they return," now I was frustrated, how was I supposed to find someone I had never met prior. Once again, noticing my frustrations, Kukui laughed and continued. "The Island Kahuna looks just like a kahuna," like that helps...

Oh well, best get going. Running up the nearby steps, I paused as I spotted something. A beautiful girl, about my age, wearing a gorgeous white hat on top of pristine blonde hair was standing by the entrance to the trail. On her side, she had a giant bag with a poke ball design on her hip and it seemed to be shaking. That my thoughts caught by up to me, did I just refer to her as beautiful?! Oh and why was the bag shaking, was there a Pokemon inside of it or something? Then I heard her voice and felt my legs go weak in amazement. "Really? You want to go to the ruins?" there was a touch of annoyance in her bell-like voice, as she tried to stop her bag shaking in worry. "I...don't know what you two hope to find there..."

Watching her step forward onto the Mahalo Trail, something in the back of my head told me to follow her. To make sure she'd be alright. So I dashed forward, going onto the trail, passing by the battle-like deck in the middle of the upper-part of the town. The trail was pretty, just a straight away up. The path marked with wooden logs and iron totem. Stepping up the trail, I kept spotting the pretty girl every now and again. Her complaints about her bag shaking becoming slightly more frustrated. Her final whine was "You can't come out! Nobody can see you two or will be in trouble!"

The top of the Mahalo trail lead out to a bridge over a river, said river originating from a water fall. The girl gasped out as the little creatures that she had been hiding burst from her bag. They were near identical, like little balls of cosmos. One had blue cheeks and the other had pinkie-red, indicating that one of them was a special color variant known as a shiny. I was shocked at the sight of this, they seemed so extraordinary and rare. I wondered for a second, why such a young girl was processing such rarity.

The little creatures flew forward onto the bridge, seemingly playing. But then, a look of horror flashed onto their faces as a trio of Spearow flew down and began to attack them. I heard a cry of 'Pewww', which lead me to charge forward. I barely even heard the girl's distressed cry of 'wait' before I arrived on the unstable, rocking bridge. I wrapped my arms protectively around the little creatures, not caring as the Spearows painful pecks. However, it seemed like the little creatures were getting more and more scared when suddenly a burst of power erupted below me. The bridge broke under the pressure and the next thing I knew, I was falling towards the water with the little nebulas in my arms. I closed my eyes, fearing death before I received my first Pokemon...

* * *

Okay and that's that for the first chapter. Hope its good. Moon is an interesting character to write, seeing as she is mute in my story. Oh and the reason I decided to go with two Cosmog, one shiny and one normal, is simple. I couldn't decide whether to go for Pokemon Sun's story or Moon's, so I ended up having two Cosmog so I could use both cover legendaries. Hope this isn't a problem and yes, the shiny Cosmog will have a different nickname. One, that I think is still cute. But I won't reveal it just yet.


	2. Starter

Even with my eyes closed, I kept a firm grip on the Pokemon in my arms. I didn't want them to get hurt, in case of the worst. But...how was I suppose to live in this situation anyway. I wondered, what would my mom, Kukui and the girl think if I died protecting the Pokemon. Would they be proud, disappointed or annoyed. I worried my mom would regret letting me have a starter Pokemon, even if I would have died; it would hurt if she regretted that. Well...it won't be long now, I could feel splatters of water hitting my face as I draw-closer to the deadly waters below.

Hearing a gasp followed by a shock of electricity, I forced my eyes open and caught sight of a Pokemon? It confused me, it looked like a humanoid with giant covers over its arms and a huge orange mohawk on top of its head. Mainly, it was yellow with hints of black. And its eyes, as it focused on me, were the colors of jades. I spotted the remains of Spearow, burnt and crispy, falling around me as the Pokemon lunged at me and gripped me around the back. Safe in its arms, I was carried to the surface and placed next to the beautiful girl. I stared stunned, as the Pokemon jumped away and glanced at me in amazement for a while. Then it soared off into the sky, a little glittering stone falling to the ground where it had stood.

Taking a breathe, I put the little nebula-like Pokemon in my arms down and watched them for a little while. They seemed scared, screaming out 'pew' repeatedly. But who wouldn't be scared after something like that? I, for one, was still shaking nervously with my face pale. I must have looked absurd, with my skin the color of paper and my hair the color of a raven. I glanced up at the beautiful blonde, she seemed relieved and concerned. A mixture actually. "Oh...oh thank goodness." she whispered, mostly for her own sake. She was staring directly at the little creatures, that were hoping around. "You two...you tried to use your powers again, didn't you?..."

Blinking, powers? I assumed she meant what happened when I was on the bridge, which I then glanced at. It was destroyed, no way to the ruins that laid at the other side from the sight of things. The girl didn't pay me any mind and continued. "Oh...Nebby, Glimmy," were those nicknames, I wondered. Then mentally slapped myself, of course they're nicknames. The pair were the same Pokemon, even if they were color variants. "You know what happened last time...y-you two couldn't move for ages...I-I hated seeing you pair like that."

"Pew! Pew!" the little pair cried, floating over to the sparkling stone on the floor. This caught the girl's attention, as she bent down and picked it up. "Pew pew!" one of the pair continued, seemingly knowing what the stone was.

"A sparkling stone, it's...kind of warm..." the girl wondered, as she held it in her hand firmly. She then seemed to notice me, and looked instantly embarrassed. "Oh please forgive me...I...didn't notice you," I waved it off, in a 'don't mind' manner, and gave a smile. Nodding, she continued. "I'm...grateful that you help these little guys out of that dangerous spot..."

Struggling to figure out something, I decided to see if I could ask her name. Pulling out my notepad from my bag, she stared at me confused as I wrote down my question. This brought a hand of shock and a little bit of horror to my mouth. "...A-are you mute?" she asked, with the utmost of concern. It almost hurt, knowing that this beautiful girl was worried about me.

Nodding, I shook the notepad again in hopes that she'd answer my question. But she never did and just handed me the stone. "I...think this might belong to you..." I held it close, it definitely was warm like she had stated. I felt wrong taking it, but I remembered that the Pokemon from before had left it after saving me. So I accepted and placed it in my bag with my notepad, deciding I shouldn't need to write again. She then glanced nervously down at the twin Pokemon. "...Please, don't tell anyone...a-about seeing Nebby and Glimmy..." a blush arose on her face, one that made me instantly accept. "...It's...it's a secret, okay?..."

Then she scoped up Nebby and Glimmy, whispering to them. "Time for you two...to get back in my bag..." with that, she placed the little Pokemon in her bag and sighed with relief. I didn't know what Pokemon they were yet, but it was clear that the girl was more than interested in keeping them safe. And that brought a smile to my face, knowing that she must love Pokemon greatly.

She began to walk back towards the Mahalo path, before turning back to me with a begging look in her eyes. She was so cute, I wouldn't have been able to resist whatever she wanted to ask. "Um...I-I'm worried we'll be attacked by m-more wild Pokemon...so would you s-see me back to town?..."

Smiling, I nodded and we headed back down to the town via the path. It was a quiet walk, the girl next to me was clearly shy and I (Obviously) couldn't speak to save my life. When we arrived back in Iki Town, Kukui was waiting for us and waving wildly. "Hey! Moon! Looks like you found my assistant, yeah!" this girl was the professor's assistant, that's pretty cool. Guess we'll get to know each other more. Maybe I can finally learn her name? "Looks like you already met, but just in case, this is my assistant!"

Finally, the girl turned to me and nervously whispered. "Oh...I remembered...you asked my name. I'm...sorry. Y-you can call me Lillie..." Lillie, pretty name for a beautiful girl. That was my thought process. Wait...am I potentially crushing on her? Well...I do prefer girls over boys. When everyone back in Kanto used to gush over the gym leader Blue. I would be more interested in the tomboyish beauty, Misty. But...Misty has nothing on Lillie. Plus, Lillie is actually my age and not 6 years older.

Kukui decided to introduce me, seeing that I didn't have my notepad out. "And this, Lillie, is Moon. She's a newcomer in Alola, having moved from the Kanto region with her mom. Take good care of her, I'm sure you'll get along swell."

Whilst embarrassed at the 'take good care', Lillie nodded and managed an adorable smile."S-so, you're one of the professor's acquaintances...? It's um...nice to meet you."

Suddenly a loud herd of shouting from no far filled my ears, causing me to glance at a couple of older trainers. They were standing by the steps that seperated the sections of the town, and they were yelling. "The Kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!"

Hala, that's a Kahuna's name. Probably best to make note of it, I smiled. Watching, I saw the old and white haired man walk towards the steps. He was massive, akin towards a fighting type trainer is what I'm guessing. He was dark skinned, kinda unlike the lighter skins of Kukui and Lillie as well as myself. "Did I miss anything?" the Kahuna asked calmly.

"Nah, but where'd you go off too, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here," Kukui asked, smiling at him cheerily. I just stood behind, curiosity in my eyes. But, that curiosity peaked into courage and ambitious. When I'm strong enough, I'm gonna battle Hala and beat him in a Pokemon battle. I'm gonna do it!

"Well, I am the Kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there's a problem on the island, it is my duty to help," then he glanced at Lillie and asked. "Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before. For some reason, I saw Tapu Koko flying around..."

Nervously, Lillie nodded her head and explained. "Oh...um...Kahuna Hala, you see. Nebby and Glimmy were being attacked by wild Spearow on the plank bridge when this girl here decided to help. The bridge collapsed, and they fell towards the water. But Tapu Koko swooped in to save them..."

So that Pokemon that saved me was the island deity, Tapu Koko? That was pretty surprising, but I decided to wait to see what Hala might say. But instead Kukui spoke, amazed by the story. "Woo, that's something you don't hear everyday!"

"Ho! Although it's said to protect us, Tapu Koko is a fickle creature. It rarely helps the people of the island. Yet, our guardian was moved to save you," turning to Kukui, Hala gave a little smile. "Kukui, my boy, looks like we have cause to celebrate! It seems like I should trust this brave and kind young girl with a Pokemon of her own."

THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. I wanted to scream, but no voice would leave my throat so never tried. I'm gonna get a Pokemon. Gonna get a Pokemon. I'm gonna! Hala stepped towards me, smiling as he noticed my internal excitement. "I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola, Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got this chance to meet today, now lets get you a Pokemon."

Watching, he pulled out three Poke Balls from his pocket and called. "Come, my Pokemon. Lets have a look at you," the three Pokemon landed on the altar, all different in appearance and assuming type. The first one that I saw, was a little sea lion-like Pokemon. It kinda reminded me of Seel from back home. It was blue in coloration, with a lighter blue collar and bright pink nose. I fell in love right there and pretty much chose my starter. But I glanced at the other two as well. The next one, a fire type by the looks of it, was a black and red kitten-like Pokemon with sharp yellow eyes. It 'mrowr'ed at me, and I smiled gently. It seemed like a bold and tough Pokemon, certainly. And the last, was a cream and green owl-like Pokemon that seemed a little lazy.

Hala smiled at me, before introducing the Pokemon. "First, we have the grass type Pokemon, Rowlet," he indicated towards the owl-like Pokemon, who let out a 'koo' in response. It seemed pretty nice, but not for me. "Second, we have the fire type Pokemon, Litten," indicating towards the kitten-like Pokemon, who once again let out a 'mrowr'. And lastly, the one I was waiting for. "And lastly, we have the water type Pokemon, Popplio," the little sea lion let out a 'bwark', which was so cute. "Which one do you wish to be your life-long partner?"

Well, my choice was evident as I pointed towards the little Popplio. I guess I have a love for water types or something, but I just loved the little sea lion. "Only when you both chosen each other can you truly call yourself partners," and with that, I stepped up on the altar and watched as Kukui placed the water type opposite me. I watched it carefully, hoping and praying that it would choose me as well. "So let us see if little Popplio there also decides to choose you."

Popplio fixed its gaze on me, seemingly deciding if I was worthy to be its partner. Continuing to hope, I watched as it suddenly jumped towards me with a bright smile on its face. Picking it up, holding it carefully with my arms, I smiled. Then I let a mental connection form, so I could hear its thoughts. A cute, feminine voice left the Popplio. " _I choose you!_ "

" _That's a good girl..._ " I thought back in return, gently moving her nearer to my chest as she snuggled against my comfortably. I felt at peace, she seemed so sweet and cute in my arms. Was this what it was like to own a Pokemon? No...I don't own her. We're friends, not master and slave!

"Ho! Looks like little Popplio has accepted you as well, Moon!" Hala chuckled, looking down at the sweet little water type in my arms.

"Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for me," Kukui continued, giving his usual thumbs up of approval. "Now, do you wish to give a nickname to your new Pokemon?"

A nickname? I hadn't even thought about that, as I glanced down at Popplio. Hmm, my head wrecked as I thought of the prefect name with limited success. Suddenly something clicked. Mermaid? Whilst she was a sea lion, I could almost see her evolving into a mermaid-like Pokemon. Maybe not humanoid, but definitely close to a mermaid. Deciding to ask, I thought carefully. " _Do you wanna be call Mermaid, sweetie?_ "

" _Sure, sure. It sounds amazing. Thanks, mommy!_ " was her reply, full of excitement and energy. Then it clicked what she had said, mommy? Was...this a infant Pokemon, maybe unsure about who she was related to. Oh well, if she wants to call me mommy then she can. I smiled, nodding my head with a smile. Picking up my notepad, I decided to inform the others of the name choice.

Lillie and Kukui both nodded with a smile, but Hala gave me a look of concern for a moment. "My dear child, could it be that you have lost your voice?" he asked, in a kind tone.

Smiling sadly, that was my reply before I decided to nod in confirmation. But writing down more on my pad, I 'said'. "I can speak to Pokemon via a telepathic link, so I shouldn't have too much trouble going on a Pokemon journey."

"I see..." he whispered, nodding his head in understanding. "Well, I'll allow you on your journey if that is what you are definitely wanting," I gave a grin to show my answer, followed by a little 'bwark' from Popplio that meant 'of course!'.

Lillie smiled, looking down at Mermaid. She gently petted it with one of her hands, the other clasp securely on the strap of her bag. "Nice to meet you, Mermaid," she whispered, earning a gently coo of delight from the small Pokemon. I couldn't wait to see how she would do in battle, this was going to be amazing. Then I looked down, hearing a 'pew' and saw Nebby was out. Glimmy, however, was still in the now open bag with a smile on its face. "Oh! When did you get out again?" Lillie complained, with a sigh. "I...know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe, but you should stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way," she then glanced up, going back to stroking Mermaid. "Well...I think you chose a wonderful Pokemon. Please take good care of her."

Kukui stepped over, grinning. "That's it, Moon. Now you got a Pokemon, you're a official Pokemon trainer, yeah! And here's a lovely gift to make it special, cousin," he handed me something that caused me to look down. It was a Pokedex, colored in red and shaped like a square with little bulges on the side. "A Pokedex is a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that automatically records facts on any seen Pokemon. Your new partner is already registered in the device, oh yeah, so check it out!" then he handed me a little book. "And this is your trainer passport that I put together for you. Now why don't you go introduce your new friend to your mom."

I nodded, letting Mermaid get more comfortable in my arms, and carried her to the steps. Once I reached the bottom, a young boy ran over to me. He had green haired tied back into a ponytail and a wild, excitable smile on his face. "Hey, you and me. Lets have a Pokemon battle!" he said, outright without giving me much of a warning. But, I was also excited at the prospect of battling.

Hala stepped down behind me, chuckling. "Now, where's the fire, boy? And what kind of Pokemon battle would it be if you didn't give a name first, eh?" he chided, evidently knowing who the trainer was. This brought a smile, since I figured they may be related or something. Then I noticed something at the boy's feet, a Litten like the one Hala showed me. So, he was a new trainer too?

The boy laughed, putting his hands behind his head. "Fair enough. Then I'm Hau and this, down, here in my partner, Flare the Litten," and here I thought poor names was my thing, I near laughed at this but gave a nod in return with a smile. "Your Popplio looks pretty cool and cute too!"

Writing down on my notepad, I gave a quick. "Thanks!" in appreciation, my face a lit with a smile. Hau showed no surprise or interest in my use of a notepad, instead giving that goofy smile on his face as he nodded.

"So, lets have a Pokemon battle! I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been looking all over for you!" he was so full of energy, if this boy was to be my rival maybe, then it's gonna take a lot of energy to keep up. But I'm more than willing to try.

Behind me, I heard a gentle. "Um...I don't really like seeing Pokemon get hurt, but I'll watch..." I knew without a doubt that it was Lillie and this brought a little smile to my face. She was so kind to Pokemon, not wanting them to get hurt. And believe me, I wasn't about to let Mermaid get hurt 'cause I am gonna win this thing.

Kukui laughed, seemingly amused by the situation at hand. "Woo, it's your first Pokemon battle. Best make a memory of it! Just have your Pokemon dish out some rocking moves and see who wins, woo!"

With a smile, Hala nodded and said. "I appreciate your willingness to battle my grandson here," well I guessed they were related, granddad and grandson huh. Cool. Cool. Still gonna win, regardless. "I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you," and you'll get it, Hala. Just you wait.

"So you'll battle me," Hau said, without a second to breathe. I nodded at this and looked down at Mermaid, who soon enough hopped from my arms and stood opposite Hau and Flare. I figured instantly that I had the type advantage, so it should be a quick battle anyway. But, what moves did Popplio know anyway?

Suddenly, a whoosh of air seemed to trickle over me. But it wasn't real wind, it was my psychic bond with Mermaid. She was confident in herself and was ready to explain her moves, it seemed. Then I heard. " _Mommy, I have Pound, Water Gun and Growl. I should also know Perish Song, but I've never tried it so I don't think I've unlocked it yet. That pokedex will tell you when I've unlocked it, I believe._ "

" _Alright, thanks, girl. Lets win this thing,_ " I replied, mentally. With a smile on my face, I looked up at Hau and watched his movements. He was confident, and that confidence showed in Flare. He was imitating his trainer's stance, prepared for the battle. Much like how Mermaid was imitating my movements and confident aura already even though we hadn't been partners long.

Starting the battle, Hala made the call. "Alright then, let the battle begin."

Starting the battle quickly, I made my mental call. " _Use Water Gun, lets end this quickly!_ " nodding her head, Mermaid opened her mouth and let the water fly. It charged and dashed towards the fire type on the other side of the field. It shouldn't-

My thoughts were cut off by Hau calling for a. "Dodge, Flare, and then use Scratch!" the Litten hurdled himself into the air, barely dodging the upcoming water by a hair and then lunged forward for a Scratch. Since I was still shocked by the dodge, I wasn't able to call for a dodge myself and Mermaid was unfortunately hit by the attack. Her left flipper was cut into, leaking a little bit of blood. It looked painful and I could feel her pain in her bond, but I held firm. "Use Scratch again, Flare!" Hau called, seeing the damage he had managed

" _Alright, hold still. Let it get close and then..._ " she seemed to understood, letting Flare charge towards her. Not once did she move and once he was close, she let out another blast of water from her mouth. This time, the fire type had no way to dodge in time (Even if Hau had made the call) and was hit directly. A cry of pain rippled from him as he flew back to his former position at Hau's feet, shaking in pain. But still, he hadn't fainted just yet and was raring for another try. " _Aright, growl!_ " whilst maybe a useless move, Popplio's growling was able to stun Flare so she could make the final move. Charging forward, she pounded her flipper onto his body and that was that.

When she moved back, Flare was on the floor in an unconscious state. Even with her injured flipper, Mermaid held firm and then jumped up in joy. Hau chuckle, cracking a revive over Flare's head and recalling him. "Have a nice rest, body. Woo, that Popplio of yours is strong! It seemed like she was in perfect sync, you didn't once make a call. But I could see what you wished to do in your eyes every time she made the move."

Smiling, I gave a voiceless chuckle of appreciation. I looked down at Mermaid's flipper and frowned, it did still look painful. However, Hau just shook his head and handed me a potion. "Here, this should sort the damage to her flipper," he explained, before I gently squirted the potion onto the injury. Seconds later, it glowed and the cut faded. Blood seemed to disappear to and she looked healthy again, even giving a excited bwark before jumping back into my arms. Hau then turned to me, still smiling. "So, your mute huh? I figured that out when you used your notebook, but never asked. What's your name anyway?"

Returning the smile, I opened my notepad and wrote down my name. "Moon, nice to meet you too," suddenly a sparkle caught me eye and I looked back down at my bag, was it the stone that Lillie gave me earlier? Picking it out of my bag, I looked at it as it shimmered brightly

"Hm? Moon..." Hala whispered, seemingly surprised. "Would you be so kind as to let me look at that sparkling stone you have there?" I nodded, handing it to him without a second thought. As he glanced down at the stone, a stunned expression hit him. "Could it be?!"

Looking concerned, Hau asked. "Tutu, isn't that..."

"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge - isn't that what I heard, Moon?" I nodded, unsure what it had to do to link with the sparkling stone. Besides the fact that the tapu gave me the stone. Maybe that was it. Hala nodded in understanding. "So, it deigned to give you a stone...perhaps you are here in Alola, Moon, because this is where you belong. Allow me to borrow this stone for a while," I gave him a unsure expression, that was soon responded to. "Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening. It seems like you have the makings of a fine trainer. You must do us the honer of taking part in the festival tomorrow."

This got me excited, but I wasn't able to write down anything as Kukui caught my eye by stepping towards me. "First, we need to make sure you get home safely today, Moon. Today comes first, not tomorrow. Lillie, you should come with out and bring the Cosmog with you," Cosmog? Was that what the little creatures that inhabited her bag were? "Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or those precious Pokemon of yours!"

Giving a somewhat confident expression, Lillie whispered. "Yes...I'll keep an eye on..." she wasn't allowed to finish, as Nebby flew behind her. 'His' little blue cheeks flashing with excitement as he gave another 'pew'. Once again, Glimmy was watching from within her bag. 'She' gave a little sigh of annoyance at her brother? Were they siblings, in fact what types were they? Where did they come from? Anything. Lillie turned, a annoyed sigh leaving her throat. "Oh, you. Would you please be more like your sister and try not to escape every 5 seconds...especially when I only just told you to get back in the bag..."

Every else just laughed at this, whilst I gave a smile on amusement. This was going to be a fun journey, that's for sure. Nebby and Glimmy are so cute...and well, I think I've made my crush on Lillie more than obvious. Even if it is only attraction based on beauty right now, I don't know her well enough to say anything else right now. But I can't wait to start my Pokemon journey, me and Mermaid are going to do the best we can.

* * *

Hi, okay. So I decided to give the Cosmog genders, just to further distinguish between them. Nebby is the male, non-shiny that's a bit of a trouble maker. Whilst Glimmy is the female shiny that's more calm and peaceful. Oh and Hau's starter is given a nickname, not sure if I'll do that for all his Pokemon just yet. But we'll see. Every Pokemon will have one locked egg move when first introduced, even some of Hau's Pokemon. All Pokemon, genders and their current move sets will be listed below. Besides the Cosmog anyway. Well, hope you enjoyed this.

 **Pokemon**

Moon's

Popplio (Female)(Nickname: Mermaid). Current move set: Pound, Growl, Water Gun and Perish Song (Locked)

Hau's

Litten (Male)(Nickname: Flare). Current move set: Scratch, Leer, Ember and Fake Out (Locked)


End file.
